Of Science And Supernatuals
by XxCarlieCullenxX
Summary: Dr. Rachel Sheridan died in an alley at the hands of a Vampire, then befriends a supernatural trio where one is the maker of her killer. Maybe dying isn't the end, for Rachel, it was the beginning. (Based on an RP on Tumblr. HalxOC)
1. A Brief Introduction To The Characters

**Hey everybody! **

**Before you read this, I thought that it might be best to explain the plot a little considering it's based on an RP from Tumblr. One Being Human RP group that allowed OC's was quite popular, in fact I think we were the biggest and most know Being Human one on Tumblr in 2012 actually. But the plotlines we did were very focused on the actual individual characters and the Hal Yorke/Rachel Sheridan relationship really kicked off the entire groups plotline for a few months (Our Alex was jealous and upset at Hal for it for ages for example but in this story I adapted it so she's more supportve? Shall we say. :P) I just wanted to run through the blogs and the people behind them because it was one of the best RP's I had been involved in and it was them who really made the characters come even more to life. **

**Hal Yorke: Keeping-Myself-Occupied. Player: Hannah One. (As we called her for the obvious reason of two Hannah's) **

**Alex Millar: ghostofscotland. Player: Becky.**

**Annie Saywer: ghostsmaketea. Player: Maggie.**

**Tom McNair: thewerewolftom. Player: Tilly.**

**Rachel Sheridan (Later on, Rachel Yorke): OfScienceAndSupernaturals. Player: Hannah Two.**

**John Rochester: John-Rochester. Player: Hannah One.**

**Winifred Fox: 17thCenturyFox. Player: Maggie.**

**Matthew Dalton: thepsychicphysicist. Player: Hannah Two.**

**Esme and Constance Yorke aged 22 and 20: EsmeYorke. Player: Hannah Two. (Connie was on the same account as she was only born towards the end)**

**Mr Snow: Mr-Snow. Player: Hannah One.**

**Lady Lillian Russell: LadyRussell. Player: Tilly.**

**There are some of these that are not included in this story yet but they will be. Also, I would like to point out that after a LOT of anon abuse, this RP group concluded to break up but a few still remain. Thank you for reading this guys, hope you enjoy the story of Hal and Rachel. If this one takes off, I'll write up some of the others. (John/Winnie for example) and I'd like to point out that some dialog was uplifed straight from the RP so we're all writers in this. **

**Thanks again, Hannah Two. x**


	2. First Meeting

"They won't last, he's just interested in getting her into bed and she's obviously pregnant!"

No one looked up at the comment shouted across the café about a couple having coffee and the source of it sighed. Rachel Sheridan sighed and adjusted her cardigan looking around at all the people who didn't know that she was there. She looked over at the man behind the counter, who was scrubbing the thing close to an inch of its life.

"Oh, _very_ OCD." She remarked to herself, the man behind the counter started to wipe down the tables, and after twenty minutes, he made it to hers and sat down before whispering.

"I'd really appreciate it if you kept your voice down. They can't her you but I can." He looked at her and she stared back stunned.

"You can see me? But I'm-"

"Dead. I know, you're a ghost." He looked over her outfit of a black strapless dress, with a black cardigan and black pumps. "Was it a night out? Date?"

Rachel smiled, for the first time in two months; she could have a conversation with someone else. "Birthday party, I was walking home and I was grabbed. He…He pulled me into an alley and told me not to scream, or move, because if I did he'd make a mess. Then he…he tore my throat out" she shuddered re-living it.

"You were killed by a Vampire?" the man said, a little louder, Rachel shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"They can hear you remember?" she smirked. "You're just nattering to yourself here. And since you're being incredibly rude and haven't asked my name, I'm Rachel. You?"

"Hal." Hal almost grinned. "And my apologies for not asking you're name" Rachel giggled.

"Hal? Well then Hal, you're also a Vampire correct?" Hal nodded. "Nice to meet you. And that's enough chit chat, get back to work Fangs." Rachel smirked cheekily. Hal stifled a giggle.

"Yes Ma'am" He winked at her, got up and wandered back to the counter looking back at Rachel and frowned, she'd gone. He leaned against the wall in the kitchen, still frowning. He'd flirted with her, actually flirted. He hadn't flirted in years; there wasn't even flirtation with Alex. And yet, with this mysterious Ghost, he'd suddenly felt more human. He put a finger to his lips, she'd touched him and he hadn't even freaked out over the contact. She was different. And he found that brilliant.

"What you doin'?" Hal hadn't realised that he'd shut his eyes until he had to open them to find Tom standing in front of him looking confused. He let his finger drop from his lips.

"Nothing." He gave a small nod. "Nothing at all Tom." He began to chop up some tomatoes.


	3. A Friendship Starts

Three weeks later, Hal's singing whilst washing up was interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed and went to go and answer it, there was nobody there. He frowned, confused.

"Ah, finally tracked you down Fangs!" Rachel looked up from her seat on the step. Hal looked down. "Eyes up. I'm wearing a strapless dress. No looking down the cleavage thank you" Hal looked at the hanging baskets and thought that they needed re planting as she stood up." I was wondering whether you wanted to play out." She grinned playfully and he couldn't help but grin back, it was only when he noticed a woman starting at him grinning at nothing from across the street that he pulled Rachel inside. "Oh, blimey. Alright, no need to tug." Rachel looked at him before winking and then took in her surroundings.

"Why do you want to know if I'm 'playing out'?" Hal asked motioning for her to sit down.

"Because, I'm bored. You can see me, the only person who can see me." Rachel sighed and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm lonely Fangs. And you're the only relief I get from that." Hal sighed and sat down near her.

"I'm sorry, I truly am Rachel." He was stunned when she suddenly giggled. "I'm sorry; I thought you wanted cheering up?"

"Marigolds? Seriously?" Hal sighed and took one off before throwing it at her, then looked wide eyed. "I'm sorry, I didn't –I mean I don't…" He sighed. "I'm sorry." The marigold hit him in the face.

"Two can play at that game Mister." Rachel said with a cheeky smirk on her lips. Hal laughed.

"You, are quite a handful Rachel…" he paused frowning. He didn't know her surname.

"Sheridan. Rachel Sheridan." She smiled. "Technically, it's Dr. Rachel Sheridan."

"Dr. Sheridan?"

"Yes, I have a PhD in Physics. In fact, I was a teacher at Cardiff University before my clogs got popped."

Hal looked at her interested. "You mean, you went through high education? You're…clever. So if I said…Conversion of Mass-Energy?"

"The total energy in a closed or isolated system is constant, no matter what happens. Another law stated that the mass in an isolated system is constant. When Einstein discovered the relationship _E_=_mc_2 (in other words that mass was a manifestation of energy) the law was said to refer to the conservation of mass-energy. The total of both mass and energy is retained, although some may change forms. The ultimate example of this is a nuclear explosion, where mass transforms into energy." Rachel replied as soon as Hal had finished his sentence. And he grinned at her. "You look happy, what, have you never met a girl who knew her Science?"

"I've tried with Alex and Tom, and they tell me to stop being so clever."

"Wait, you mean there's more Supernaturals here?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yes, and they're going to be very happy to meet you." Hal smiled.


	4. Rachel Meets Alex

Alex was the first to see the new arrival. And instantly was suspicious. The woman was sat on the counter in the kitchen giggling and chatting to Hal with ease whilst he was cleaning. She looked over her through the kitchen door. She didn't look like an evil bitch, but she couldn't take the risk. The ghost ran her hand through her caramel brown hair which fell in soft curls down to her shoulders; her smile was bright which matched her bright and bubbly personality. Her black strapless dress was knee length but elegant with the cardigan and heels. But what hit Alex as surprise was her accent; she wasn't from round here either. She sounded upper class but with a hint of a Yorkshire accent.

"You know Hal, you're a little like Mr Darcy, albeit a very sharp toothed Mr Darcy that could probably kill Elizabeth Bennett but err…yeah." She chuckled slightly. Alex watched as Hal turned to face the Ghost.

"Why do you insist on reminding me that I'm a Vampire Rachel?" Rachel. Alex now knew the woman's name. Hal chuckled as Rachel shrugged. "Force of habit? Or because you're a Scientist?"

"I don't know. Perhaps." Rachel smiled, and shrugged again. She hopped down of the counter as gracefully as the could and went over to the cleaning products looking through them. "How many tile cleaners do you need?" Hal was by her side in seconds.

"They're in order. Please don't touch if you don't know the order." He batted her hands away and Alex looked confused. He was touching her with ease. That's when Hal noticed her. "Alex, there you are. Come meet Rachel, she could be a good friend for you. Ghosts together and all." Alex came into the kitchen nervously. "Alex Mayhew, Rachel Sheridan, Rachel Sheridan, Alex Mayhew." Hal did the traditional introduction. Rachel smiled warmly at Alex who gave a nervous smile back; she still wasn't used to talking to girls about girly things. The 'woolly wellie' accident came to her mind.

"Nice to meet you Alex, Hal tells me you're also a woman far from home." Rachel said, brushing her hair out of her face. Alex gave a nod.

"Yes?" she answered confused looking at Hal.

"Oh, Scottish! Brilliant I love the Scottish accent. Always have. I'm a Beverley girl myself, East riding of Yorkshire. Nothing special."

"How come you're in Barry then? I was here on Holiday."

"Oh, a friend's birthday party. I lived and worked in Cardiff so I wasn't that far away to come down and see her. But Barry was virgin territory, I easily got lost and then…" Rachel nipped her teeth and ran her finger across her neck. "I was a midnight snack for someone." She then added quickly. "Not him." She pointed at Hal. "I didn't even know that existed yet."

Hal cleared his throat. "Excuse me? "That?" So I've gone from Hal, to Fangs, to That? Surely that's going backwards name wise." He looked at Rachel who grinned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend your species. It just came out." She prodded his forehead. "Even if you're supposed to be myth."

"Oh just shut up and let me get on with the cleaning." Hal laughed. "Alex, could you get her out of her before a start hitting her with marigolds again?" Alex nodded looking at him almost annoyed before taking Rachel into the living room.

"So…what do Ghosts do around here?" she asked sitting down. Alex sat down next to her.

"I dunno really I'm kind of new to this."

"Me too. Two months, two weeks to be precise."

"Two months. You died two weeks before me in Barry and I never heard of it? Surely it'd have been on the news?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't remember seeing my body. That Vampire must've hidden it or something. Although I am reported missing in local papers." She smiled slightly, even in this conversation, she tried to be happy. "I tried finding the Vampire who killed me but apparently death found him too. His name was Nick Cutler, some lawyer by the sounds of it."

"Cutler?" Alex asked astonished. "He was my killer too."

"Oh. Well err…" Rachel sighed.

"Does he know?"

"Does who know?"

"Hal."

"Oh. No, he doesn't know it was him. He thinks it's just some other Vamp." Rachel looked towards the kitchen and sighed.

"Don't tell him." Ale said, Rachel turned back to her. "He feels guilty that I'm here because of him, if he finds out you were Cutler's victim too, he'd be devastated."

"Why?"

"It's complicated" Alex said quickly, not wanting to tell her that Hal was Cutler's maker.

"I won't tell him. I promise."


	5. Violins And Truths

It was four weeks later, the news came over the radio and on the news that Rachel's body had been found, five months after her death. And Rachel had gone into her shell. Tom had tried to cheer her up which had managed to get a small smile off her but for the best part of two days, she hardly spoke.

Hal woke up to music the second those two nights. Soft violin music, playing a tune full of emotion, heartbreak through notes. He listened intently before getting up to investigate. He knew it was her, but the sight of Rachel stood by the mirror watching herself play in the dark, she looked like an Angel in mourning. He quietly stepped into the room.

"That's beautiful." He said cautiously, he knew that upsets Ghosts could be powerful, he thought back to the time where Pearl had exploded the lights. She looked round at him then back to the mirror at just her own reflection. She shrugged twiddling the bow in her hand. "Rachel, if you want to talk about anything, you know that we're here for you. You have us." She gave another small smile.

"Thank you Hal." She replied setting the violin down on the bar. "…I went to go and see what had happened to my body…" she began, eyes wet with tears. Hal sat down and motioned for her to sit and continue. "Being in an alleyway for five months hasn't done me any good, there's not much left to clear up. According to the Police report, animals had gotten to me, a woman had called up because she had seen a fox…dragging a hand." She shuddered. "I'm missing bits."

"That's horrible, I'm sorry." Hal frowned confused. "The Police Reports? You've seen them?"

"Invisibility has some advantages Hal."

"You snuck in to see them." He sighed then looked at her wide eyed when she pulled them out from under the sofa. "You _took_ them? Rachel, they're the only things that can solve your death and you stole them?"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"They do the Post Mortem, find out I died strangely…I took them to protect us. I'm a Supernatural; I have to keep the secret. No matter how much it hurts." She looked down.

"Who was it Rachel?" he asked quietly. "I know you know who killed you. You're protecting them for some reason, because Annie and Alex were all 'Revenge' and you're…not. You hardly mention it." Hal knew he was pressuring her for an answer but he wanted to know, he wanted to know if they had died in the explosion at the warehouse. Rachel looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. It was few minutes before she finally did.

"You already know..." she said getting up and walked to the kitchen, he followed her, he wanted an answer.

"Hey. Rachel, tell me." He looked at her and looked confused as she pushed him gently against the wall.

"Think." She took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers, her other hand turned his head to side and stroked down his throat before travelling up to fondle his hair before gently pulling at it., bringing his head down "Now, stand still so I don't make a mess dear" she whispered in his ear cunningly. Hal fidgeted nervously, this seemed too familiar for his comfort zone. Rachel's nose nuzzled his neck and she pulled back to smirk at him. "Maker knows best" she let him go and sat down. Hal didn't move. He just stared.

"It was Cutler? Oh Rachel, I'm sorry." He steeped forward cautiously. "He did what I used to do, the seductive kill." He paused for a moment. "He didn't seduce you, did he?" Rachel looked horrified.

"No! I told you! He pulled me into that alley kicking and screaming. No sex involved. Do I look like the type of girl who fucks strangers in alleys?" she asked with a worried tone. Hal looked her over, she seemed too elegant.

"No. I was just thinking." He replied, mentally cursing himself, that didn't sound good. Rachel gave him a look before going back to her violin. "I really am sorry Rachel."

"I hope that sounded better in your head Fangs. And I know you are, it wasn't your fault Hal. Please remember that." She gave a small smile before beginning to play again, Hal watched for a few minutes before getting up.

"I better get back to bed, I have work. Goodnight Rachel." Rachel looked over at him.

"Goodnight, Hal."


	6. Promises After Breakfast

Hal woke up the next day to find a plate of cheese on toast and a cup of tea on his bedside table. He stared at them confused; he didn't remember hearing someone come into his room, which eliminated Tom. It was one of the girls. After getting himself sorted and dressed for work, he took the still warm items downstairs with him and glanced at Alex and Tom on the sofa.

"You got a kitchen up there Hal?" Alex joked looking at the plate and cup. Alex didn't know about it, it was Rachel's doing.

"No, just being haunted." He replied taking his breakfast into the kitchen and coming back. "Has either of you seen Rachel this morning?"

"She was sat reading Stephen Hawking earlier, and then she wandered off. She said she had to go and check on things at work." Alex said. "So my guess is that she's haunting nerds."

"Hal, was you with her last night?" Tom asked curiously. "I heard you both talkin', she was calling you 'dear'." Alex snorted giggling. Hal glared.

"It was just a talk Tom. I wanted to let her know that if she needed anyone, she has us." He sighed. "Tom we have to go to work, Alex you'll be alright on your own?"

"Hal I'm not a baby in a hot car. I'm sure I can cope." Alex replied, not taking her gaze of the magazine she was reading. Hal nodded awkwardly.

"Right."

* * *

Rachel didn't appear back at the house for a week, and even then, it took Hal a lot of effort to see her, she seemed to avoiding him after the night she admitted that it was Cutler that had killed her. Every time he entered the room she was in, she found a reason to excuse herself. One day, in the kitchen, he had enough…

"I'm going to sort out the attic, I've been meaning to but never had the time, I'll see you later." Rachel said getting up from the table; a few minutes after Hal had entered and created awkward silence. She went to go through the side door into the hall when Hal caught her arm and carefully moved her back into the kitchen.

"You've been avoiding me for days now." Hal stated at her, she looked down at the floor, moving nervously. "Rachel, if something's bothering you, you can tell us. We're your friends, and understand your situation. Supernaturals together as Alex puts it." She gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to avoid you, it's just, after I told you, you looked at me so oddly. As if you were guilty and it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you at all. Why would I? I didn't even know you existed at that point. I don't want you torturing yourself, promise me that." She looked at him seriously. "Don't you dare torture yourself over the past because it's exactly that. It's the past. If you spend your life holding onto the past, you can never move forward. We have the cards that we've been dealt with and now we have to play them; I don't believe in destiny, I don't believe that you were destined to become a Vampire, that Tom was born to become a werewolf or that Alex and I were supposed to die but that's the hand we've been dealt with and now, we use them, bluff out way through this life perhaps, but don't you ever look at me and feel guilty. It wasn't your fault." Rachel spoke sternly as if he was her student. He found himself nodding.

"Okay, I promise?" he replied. Rachel kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. Hal stood there confused before going back to the task of washing up and smiled as he heard violin tunes being played, the notes fluttering down the chimney into the kitchen. "That doesn't sound like cleaning…" he spoke to himself. He wondered if Ghosts had perfect hearing as the violin music suddenly stopped and a small breeze from behind him alerted him that Rachel had rent-a-ghosted behind him. He turned to face her pulling off his marigolds.

"Hal, would you be able to do me a favour, since you like all that rota and keeping busy crap to help with the not mauling people right?" Rachel asked smiling, working the charm she used on the males at work. It helped her get what she needed off the top shelf mainly due to her height.

"That's a blunt way to put it but yes, it helps me not to 'maul people'. And do not take the piss out of my rota, it was very carefully planned." Hal defended as Rachel looked on amused. "What do you need doing?" Rachel held up her violin.

"One of my strings is starting to wear but being dead and all means going to buy a new set is a little awkward. Floating strings, money, and people freaking out. I don't want to have an exorcist on my back but I'll come with you to get them. Just in case I need to get _you _out of there by teleporting you about. Although it does make me dizzy…I've been meaning to ask Alex about that actually, do you know if she gets dizzy when she rent-a-ghosts? Can ghosts even get dizzy or am I going all psychosomatic since I died? Maybe I could conduct an experiment on it. But then I'll need some equipment….I guess I could swaddle it under my dress from my old lab at the University, that would work- "

"Rachel." Hal butted in looking at her wondering how the hell she could talk so fast whilst changing subjects.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Sorry, I do that. Anyway, can you help?" she asked hopefully. Hal nodded and she grinned sitting on the counter. "Do your washing up first of course." Hal smiled and carried on with the task as Rachel watched. "Thank you." She said, smiling.

"Not a problem. I have a window at three if that's any use?"

"It's a date. Well, not a date. Oh you know what I mean!" Rachel laughed and rent-a-ghosted back upstairs; leaving her violin on the side. Hal eyed it carefully after he'd finished his job before picking it up and turning it over carefully in his hands. He hadn't played a violin for over seventy years. He stopped when he came over an inscription in the wood at base of the neck on the back. Two initials, E.S. He frowned slightly, he knew Rachel's full name did not include an E, her initials were R.A.S- Rachel Anne Sheridan. This had to be inherited. He made a mental not to ask about its former owner later. For now, he had to concentrate on getting the new strings with her.


	7. Hal's Fantasy

The violin strings lay abandoned on his bedroom floor, neither of them cared; they had other things on their mind. Hal had slammed Rachel into the wall, his fingers running through her hair as he passionately kissed her. He let one hand trail down her neck down to her waist, feeling possessive, she was _his_ and no other Vampire was allowed to touch her. Rachel happily accepted the kiss and let her arms wind their way around his neck and let out a small squeak when he picked her up off the floor, and wrapped her legs around his waist, cradling her thigh, letting his fingers slip under the hemline of her little black dress. Rachel gently took his wrist and slipped his hand completely under her dress until he felt what were lace knickers. He pulled away from her lips to look at her with a smirk.

"Were you expecting company that night Ms Sheridan?" he asked in his most charming and seductive voice but it couldn't help come out with a hint of cheekiness. Rachel giggled and slapped his hand gently. Before going to kiss him again, he responded eagerly.

"Oi. That's Dr. Sheridan to you." She spoke between kisses in a firm voice, like she used to use with her students. "And no, I wasn't expecting company. I simply cannot wear underwear that doesn't match and this was the only set that had a strapless bra." She stated. "I wasn't expecting any kind of person to see them, human, ghost, werewolf…Vampire." Rachel stroked Hal's hair and giggled when he pulled her away from the wall they both well sideways onto the bed….

"Hal?" Rachel's voice was soft yet concerned. "Hal!" a sting in his cheek shocked him and he sat blot upright in bed, wide eyed but very much awake. "Oh, so you do wake up. I've been calling you for half an hour."

"Rachel?" he looked confused and checked the floor for violin strings, just in case. They weren't there.

"What is it? Nightmare?" she paused. "Do Vamps even have nightmares?" Hal looked at her. "What is it?" she looked down at herself then ran a hand through hair, much like he had done, was her hair as soft as he'd imagined? He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"You slapped me!"

"You wouldn't wake up. I've never seen anyone in a sleep that deep, well, apart from Tom but he sleeps like that all the time" she chuckled. "Sorry." She gave a smile, he noted the fullness of her lips. "Anyway Fangs, out of bed Mister. We have violin strings to buy."

"Didn't we already buy them?" he asked.

"No, the shop was shut yesterday. So you said we'll try again today. Why?" she looked at him curiously.

"No reason." He replied and motioned for her to leave so he could get himself sorted for the day. Rachel closed the door behind her and he held his head in his hands, it was a dream. He'd dreamed about her! In fact, he couldn't bring himself call it dream, it classed as a fantasy. He groaned to himself and got ready. He had to spend the day with her and try to think about her in that fantasy. But he couldn't help it…in just that short conversation he's already thought about how soft her hair was, her lips as she spoke…his eyes went black, Lord Harry coming through, wanting her. He stumbled backwards against his bedroom wall shocked and worried. Rachel brought out Lord Harry in him, he wanted to tease her, seduce her...Hal pushed Lord Harry back into hiding. She was his friend.


	8. The Morning

Rachel and Alex were playing their regular ghost games, moving objects around without touching them so the looked like they were dancing and rent-a-ghost racing, a game that Tom had created for them. They started in the living room and rent-a-ghosted to certain places and back again, whoever got back first won. Hal wasn't sure that the game was the best idea, they were ghosts, they were supposed to dislike that fact, want to move on. Alex had mentioned it a few times, but Rachel seemed quite content with her new status as a ghost. It baffled him, even Pearl used to complain every now and then about the fact she couldn't change, eat or be seen but Rachel didn't have any problems with it. As he stood there watching her talk to Alex, she pulled a book out from under her cardigan. He sighed; he also needed to talk to her about swaddling books from the local library.

"Hey Fangs? We better get going." Rachel's voice fluttered across the room alerting him back from his train of thought. She was packing her violin into it's case and handed it to him. "I'd carry it but floating things freak people out and there's no way that I'm putting that under my dress" she laughed. "You have to carry it and I don't normally let people anywhere near it, I'm trusting you with it, and be warned, break or lose it and Tom will be collecting you with the dustpan and brush." Her stern gaze told him that she was telling him the truth, he nodded.

"Look after yourselves" he told Alex and Tom as he headed out with Rachel and into Barry. They walked in silence for a while with a few giggles from Rachel as they crossed the park; she tapped danced down some stone steps. Hal watched on curiously before his attention turned back to the violin. "Rachel, may I ask you a question?" he asked carefully. She smirked.

"You just did." She quipped. "But yes, you can ask me anything you like."

"Your violin…the initials. E.S." he said. Rachel gave a small laugh.

"That's not a question. But to answer it anyway, it was my Father's. His name was Edward." She replied.

"'Was?'"

"He died when I was two years old, I don't remember much about him at all to be honest, and I've just heard stories from other family members. My Mum told me that he was a doctor, a medical one, not like me, my Aunt once told me that he once set the living room on fire and was too scared to tell anyone so he left it and almost burnt the house down, he was five at the time. And everyone who knew him say that I have his smile."

"You have a lovely smile" Hal answered without even thinking.

"Thanks?" she looked at him. "So go on then, tell me." He looked at her in utter confusion. "I've told you something personal, only fair you tell something back…" she gave a small smile. "What was that dream you had last night about?" Hal stopped dead in his tracks. "Come on, you can tell me, who am I going to tell? I'm dead." She gasped. "Was it about Alex?" she teased, Hal shook his head.

"No, it wasn't about Alex, what makes you think it was about someone? You thought it was a nightmare."

"Exactly, an angry Scottish Ghost?" she giggled and put a finger to Hal's lips to stop him from replying as a woman walked past with her child. "They see a mad man talking to himself. And Alex angry would be very scar I think, probably because she's so calm usually."

"I bet you're terrifying then" Hal remarked.

"Why?"

"Because you're so calm and placid it is unbelievable, you have never once complained about being dead, never once cried about family, never changing, never eating or drinking" he paused before adding. "…Never being intimate with someone again."

"I never did that when I was alive to be honest. Not since…never mind." She carried on walking, obviously wanting to end that conversation but carried on with the topic.

"As much as people say that I should be grieving that I'm dead and that I should want to be begging for life again…" she looked at him, her chocolate eyes glinting truthfully. "I miss my family, I miss my friend and work, but I…" she sighed, thinking over how to phrase what she was trying to express. "All my life I felt out of place, that I didn't belong. And then Cutler stalked and had me for a midnight snack, and I drifted on the breeze as Ghost until I met you, Alex and Tom and I feel _right_. Like I belong here…I don't believe in destiny or anything but my life didn't make sense but my afterlife does. I'm placid and content with my afterlife because it makes sense to me to be like this. In a manner of speaking. I just had to find you." She carried on walking and Hal trailed behind smiling to himself.

"_I just had to meet you…"_


	9. Settling Down

The violin music fluttered through the house in a beautiful but sad melody. Tom watched Rachel intently as she played, her eyes shut in concentration as she fingered her way through the piece. Notes strung together in harmony and Tom smiled, he loved watching people play musical instruments. Hal could play a few different instruments from all kinds of different time periods, from the lute to the piano. Alex attempts the piano too, despite it's a little out of key but she seemed at her most comfortable and happiest whilst playing and no one had the heart to tell her she was out of tune. And Rachel with her violin, she'd once told Tom that she played because it kept her hands busy but he could see through that, he knew she played because it expressed her true feelings, no matter what face she put on. He knew how to read people; McNair had taught him from a young age to observe everyone.

Whilst Rachel was playing, Hal slowly entered the living room and sat down at the little organ they had and carefully began to create a little harmony that went along with hers. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at him, and watched him play the little background tune in time with her strokes. Tom watched the little duet come together grinning; the sad tune had been uplifted slightly and flowed even better. As the tune ran out and reached its end, Rachel lowered her instrument from nape of her neck.

"Just trying out the new strings." She said and placed the violin down on the coffee table along with her bow before sitting down next to Tom. "Where's Alex?"

"She mentioned something about checking up on her family, this time she wanted to go alone." Hal answered turning the organ off and shutting its lid. "I was thinking, we took Alex to see her family, we could take you if you like? Whichever family member you like."

Rachel looked at him. "My Mum and my sister..." she spoke quietly thinking it over. Hal nodded.

"They must miss ya'" Tom added. "And if you saw them, it might do ya some good. I mean, it might be ya unfinished business and all that."

"My unfinished business?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, ya must have something to do before ya pass over to the other side. Maybe something about ya death, ya life…what did ya never do that you wanted to do." Tom answered. "Alex made me and Hal dance to S Club 7." Rachel burst out laughing.

"Okay, well I know it's not that." She said smiling. "I don't know, there was lot's of things I had planned to do…work my way up to a Professorship, go to New York…kiss a stranger on the observation deck of the new World Trade Center when it's completed, I was my sister's maid of honour before I died….oh! Fall in love, I never did that either, I wasn't interested." She looked at the boys and shrugged. "To be honest, I don't really mind being here." She looked over at Hal who remembered their earlier conversation in the park. "I don't need to solve it yet, I'm quite happy being Casper." She giggled and tapped Tom's knee as she stood. "Right you two, I'm going to make dinner, Spaghetti Bolognese do you both? Although, I don't know what it will taste like, I can't taste and also, I'm a vegetarian, well, was. So I've never attempted cooking meat in my life."

Hal stood up then. "Then maybe it would be better if I helped? I'm sure you can cook but I'm sure Tom doesn't want food poisoning if you cook it wrong."

"Hal, I might not have done it before it cannot be that difficult. Cook it until it's cooked through and not burnt. What's hard about that?" Rachel replied before giving a smirk and wandered into the kitchen, Hal watched her go before looking round at Tom.

"Good luck." He said.

"I heard that Fangs!" Rachel shouted back, giggling. "I can handle mince! How hard can it be?!"

"Oh don't say that, always the line that gets Clarkson into trouble." Alex's Scottish accent came from behind Hal and Tom, they spun to see the Ghost in green leaning again the table by the window. "Sorry I'm late, went for a wander."

"It's fine." Tom smiled grabbing the TV remote. This was the new dynamic since Rachel had joined and it had completely fallen into place. Two Ghosts, one Vampire, one Werewolf.


End file.
